Preludio
by Atori-chan
Summary: La traición de Freezer le hizo ver, que jamás podría decirle a Barduck que ella era la madre de Raditz y Kakarott.


**SUMARY: **La traición de Freezer le hizo ver, que jamás podría decirle a Barduck que ella era la madre de Raditz y Kakarott.

**Pareja principal: **Barduck x Seripa

**Aclaraciones: **Seripa es la mujer que está en el escuadrón de Barduck y no hay datos oficiales que ella sea la madre de Gokuh.

**Género:**_ Tragedia y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Dragon Ball_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**PRELUDIO**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Sus ojos pesaban. Acostada y bañada sobre su propia sangre, solo podía ver cómo los esbirros de Freezer acababan con la vida de Pubkin.

Toma y Totepo se encontraban muy mal heridos, pero no peor que ella. Aún así, algo le decía que no tardarían en correr el mismo destino que Pubkin.

Suspiró aliviada. Al menos Barduck no estaba presente.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por darse la vuelta y sus ojos miraron hacia el cielo rosáceo que ofrecía aquel planeta que sus amigos y ella habían logrado conquistar, para terminar siendo ellos los conquistados. Si pudiera alcanzar su dispositivo para avisar a Barduck, pero sabía lo que haría si lo hacía. Barduck en vez de escapar, no tardaría en venir a buscarlos y ayudarlos, aunque eso supusiera un ataque suicida. Así era él. Un líder valiente, que aunque de baja categoría, nunca dejaría a sus amigos tirados a su suerte. Por lo menos, tenía que salvar a sus hijos, a Raditz y al pequeño Kakarott.

Como si alguna divinidad le concediera aquel deseo, el ataque de aquellos esbirros sobre Totepo, hizo que su dispositivo ocular cayera cerca de ella.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, alcanzó el dispositivo y se puso en contacto con el planeta Vegeta. Sin decir nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, dio el comunicado y permiso de mandar a Raditz lejos de su planeta natal. Cuando iba a dar el mismo permiso para el recién nacido de Kakarott, pensó en el desprecio de Barduck por tener el nivel de energía más bajo de todos los saiyajin que habían nacido.

Quizás, lo mejor para él, aprovechando que todavía era un recién nacido, es que se fuera a algún planeta alejado y pacífico, donde pudiera crecer libre sin el sentimiento de marginación de los suyos.

-La Tierra –designó con la respiración dificultosa y cortando la comunicación.

Había oído rumores de aquel planeta. Sus habitantes eran pacíficos e idénticos a ellos, salvo por el rabo y la capacidad de transformarse en un gigantesco gorila. Pero siendo todavía un niño podría encajar, y que alguna alma bondadosa se hiciera cargo de él.

Volvió a sonreír esta vez satisfecha de haber podido hacer algo útil. Barduck, Raditz y Kakarott crecerían sin saber el vínculo que tenía con ellos, pero había conseguido protegerlos.

Una bola de energía que había dado de lleno a los dos últimos guerreros, fue como la luz que la transportó al pasado, al día en que toda aquella mentira había comenzado.

El origen había sido por aquella enfermedad de tipo sexual que había contraído Barduck, provocando que casi perdiera la vida. Él nunca se había percatado de semejante y rara enfermedad. Al caer inconsciente y para salvar su reputación, Toma y ella habían decidido ocultarle la verdad, así cómo la cura a aquella extraña enfermedad.

Casi rió al recordar la extrañeza del líder cuando había nacido Raditz y saber que él era el padre.

Ella, que había mantenido el embarazo en secreto, jamás llegó a pensar que la madre era su propia compañera de escuadrón, la mujer que lo amaba en secreto.

A pesar de todo, Barduck no había querido saber sobre cómo semejante rareza se había producido. Incluso, aunque el pequeño Raditz buscaba la atención de su padre, él siempre se mostraba desinteresado. Todo lo contrario a ella, que deseaba con toda su alma, abrazar al pequeño Raditz y consolarlo.

Pocos años después, aquella enfermedad volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Barduck, y ella había vuelto a ofrecerse como cura, naciendo de aquella unión Kakarott. Sin embargo, esta vez, como si le supusiera una molestia, Barduck había despreciado al pequeño de asombroso parecido a él, sin el amago de querer conocerlo.

Solo deseaba que en el planeta Tierra fuera bendecido con la felicidad que su padre no podía darle, careciendo en el proceso del suyo por temor a que Barduck descubriera la verdad y la matara.

-Ey mirad, ésta aún sigue viva. Ya me encargo yo de eliminarla.

Su fin había llegado, ahora solo podía rogar porque sus hijos nunca recibieran una muerte semejante.

Aquel tipo de aspecto humano y de larga melena, la cogió del cuello de la armadura y con su mirada siniestra y malvada, le dijo.

-¿Un último deseo, muñeca?

Poder volver a nacer y esta vez, ser sincera con Barduck y decirle cuánto lo había amado.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de exponer mi opinión sobre el fic, os diré que este es uno de los diecinueve fics que publicaré hoy por una ocasión especial y es, que en este día y hace diez años, publiqué mi primer fic en esta página. Y quería celebrarlo con una publicación masiva de oneshoots de todas mis parejas favoritas platino por excelencia.

Aunque dentro del mundo de _Dragon Ball _no hay ninguna, este manga ha marcado mucho en mi comienzo como fan del manga y anime, y no podía dejarlo de lado en este día tan especial para mí.

Aunque _Dragon Ball_ ha sido mi primer manga y anime, donde todavía sigue siendo mis favoritos, nunca me he atrevido a escribir una historia sobre ellos. Quizás porque le tengo mucho respeto. Pero como dije, en este día, no podía dejarlo de lado y crear una especie de introducción a la historia principal que ha rondado por mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y es sobre los padres de Gokuh. La famosa frase que todos nos decimos sobre, ¿qué pasaría si…? Pues bien, yo me digo, ¿qué pasaría si los saiyajins volviesen a la vida? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Barduck ante su hijo y viceversa? ¿Quién es la madre de Gokuh?

En esta pequeña introducción, que me quedó un poco rara (con el tiempo que se me echó encima y que tenía que ser de pocas páginas, no podía expandirme cómo me hubiera gustado), lo reconozco, quiero dejar la perspectiva de la madre de Gokuh, Seripa. Porque, aunque oficialmente no se haya dicho que ella sea su madre, para mí lo es.

Si queréis saber la idea vinculada a esta introducción, hacérmelo saber. Y por supuesto, vuestra opinión sobre este primer fic que hago de esta gran y mítica serie.

'Atori'


End file.
